1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to housings for surveillance cameras, and is more particularly concerned with a ballistic rated housing having a domed lower shell.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is common to use closed circuit television cameras for remote surveillance of an area. In locations such as banks and retail stores, television cameras are mounted in plain view of customers. This is possible because the camera is indoors, and is sufficiently protected to prevent unauthorized tampering.
When a surveillance camera is to be placed outside, the camera must be enclosed within a weatherproof housing. Since the housing is to be mounted outside, the housing must be weatherproof and tamperproof. Camera housings such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,949 are acceptable for many outdoor locations, but not for locations wherein the camera might be intentionally disabled through the use of rocks, gunfire, or other missiles. There is sufficient terrorist activity that airports, seaports, military installations and other likely targets require surveillance; the cameras providing such surveillance require considerable protection.
Providing protection for the surveillance camera requires the use of components that are ballistic rated. The prior art includes some ballistic-rated camera housings, but most of the prior art housings comprise simply heavy steel plate covering the camera, and the location of the camera lens is obvious. The wires and the pan-and-tilt mechanisms are not shielded, and may be disabled by gunfire. Also, the camera lens is usually not shielded in the prior art housings, so the camera itself is subject to damage. One prior art housing, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,367 discloses a ballistic-rated housing having a generally spherical shape, the housing being formed of a plurality of layers of polymeric material and enclosing the camera and the pan-and-tilt mechanism. The cables are also enclosed, contained in the pipe from which the housing is suspended. Nevertheless, the polymeric housing cannot be as strong as metal, and the camera and pan-and-tilt apparatus are not as well protected as may be desired.
The present invention provides a surveillance camera housing having a metal upper housing carried by a bracket that contains wires and the like leading to the camera and the pan-and-tilt mechanism. The lower housing is hemispherical, and transparent so the camera can photograph through any part of the lower housing. The camera is protected by an inner housing of metal or the like, the inner housing defining a slot for the camera lens to follow as the camera tilts. The inner housing rotates with the camera, so only the one slot is required. To protect the camera at the slot, there is a shield fixed with respect to the camera and tiltable with the camera, the shield being aligned with the slot in the inner housing. The shield defines an opening therein as a viewing window for the camera; and, a ballistic-rated window is in front of the camera lens to protect the camera at the viewing window of the shield.
There are metal members around the camera except at the camera lens, and the camera lens is covered by a ballistic rated polymeric material, so the entire camera is protected. The lower housing may be dark in color; and, the inner housing and shield are dark, so one cannot determine the location of the camera lens. Further, the upper housing includes an annular member that will receive the shock from an impact on the lower housing, so the force will be absorbed by the upper housing instead of by the pan-and-tilt mechanism. Thus, the camera housing of the present invention provides protection for the camera from all directions.